pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edru viransu/Archive 1
Lottery If you got 0 as your lottery ticket, please visit again and re-vote. We are sorry for inconveniences. GCardinal 23:31, 13 May 2007 (CEST) To fill up your talk page... Thanks for all the work in the PvP section. You really know your stuff! - Krowman 09:43, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks. I doubt I'll know much for much longer, though, since I've almost totally quit Guild Wars. Still occasionally get on and obs or AB, but that's about it. Still visit some GW-related forums, GWO(mainly the quite inactive pvp sections), guru, teamquitter, and also here, for various reasons(want to find out if anything happens that might make me want to play GW more again, need stuff to kill time, etc.) --Edru viransu 20:55, 3 July 2007 (CEST) you should move your builds into testing =) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:34, 5 July 2007 (CEST) There's already a working Grenth's Grasp ranger, and 10e cripshot makes Grenth's ranger probably even less worth losing condition removal. The gale dragonslash is one skill off from the vetted dragonslash, and it's hardly my build anyway, and, tbh, I haven't ever gotten around to testing it(when I do play GW, I usually just go ranger in AB(typically trapper or R/A cripshot(sig malice and recall)). My shattering assault team isn't even complete yet and probably won't be working when(if) I ever get around to finishing it. I'm considering adding some different flag runner builds, though. I'm not really sure if non-nearlypurely-defensive runners can work in the current meta. --Edru viransu 00:28, 6 July 2007 (CEST) :i share your hate for defensive runners (and the highly defensive meta). i love running a shatterstone runner, one of my favorite builds. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:53, 6 July 2007 (CEST) ::One of the most enjoyable builds as a runner I've ever ran was a shatterstone runner E/Mo, didn't even have a heal, just a medium spec MTouch, GoLE, Attune, and quite a lot of snares. Was great fun. I absolutely hate running on Corrupted though( walk for 5 seconds to flag, walk for 5 seconds to stand, sit around for 8 minutes waiting for a chance to get past the ridiculously easy to execute bodyblock, cap, sit around mtouching people, snaring, go off to wand archers to death, and still have time to run another flag and cook an excellent three-course meal for several people before their flagger finally makes it through the bodyblock(severe exaggeration, but short run time + ridiculously easy total bodyblock of stand = boring flagging)), which is unfortunately the only place I got to run it. I moved your build build:W/E Dwarven Conjure. Please read the site policies listed at the bottom of main page before creating builds. It will help mitigate and limit your frustraitions when we start correcting your aticle and preventing you from moving your build to trial or testing phases. I appreciate your contributions and look forward to seeing your work. Please ask us if you have any further questions. Shireensysop 08:46, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Clicked the wrong name. Sorry. Shireensysop 08:47, 7 July 2007 (CEST) User:Warcaster he removed my comments a bunch of times, i got sick of reverting. just ignore it - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:46, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Okay, then. --Edru viransu 21:47, 15 July 2007 (CEST) QQ I'm liking your new sig much better than the last one. - Krowman 08:13, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :That's not QQing. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|''Edru_viransu]]'//'[[User talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]'\\''' 08:19, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::The Sig!!! Whoaa! Isn't that length some violation of policy?! -- Nova -- ( ) 02:48, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::You're right. Mean 800x600 resolution monitors don't want to see things I've done... --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru_viransu']]//[[User talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]\\ 03:10, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Dude, that's crazier than my Userpage! :::::What is? My sig? Or my having to shorten it? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru_viransu']]//[[User talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]\\ 03:23, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Both. Your sig is UBER LONG! Bigger than mine... Or as my emo friend would say, 8--------BIG! lmfao that was a funny day. And btw, the 8 resembles roughly how many inches long each line is on my current settings. And you have about 4 or 5 of them... ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:26, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::How's this? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru_viransu']]//[[User talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:37, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Passable. -Auron 03:51, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Now I just need to figure out why it's not properly linking to my talk page... --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:58, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::It is. You just can't see the link working because you're already on your talk page. Try previewing it in a sandbox. 81.98.32.58 04:06, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me about that. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:08, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Reply There's a reply to your comment in my sandbox.--Midnight08 08:40, 17 July 2007 (CEST) BTW Doesnt this look nicer? cleaned it up a bit User:Edru viransu Cleanup. --Midnight08 08:54, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :Wow, thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|''Edru_viransu]]'//'[[User talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]'\\''' 09:02, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::Np at all, saw it needed some work and knew how to fix so figured i would. killin time watchin WWE anyway=P Gotta love DVR's--Midnight08 09:03, 17 July 2007 (CEST) :::I see u used it, need my copy anymore? if not i'll clear it. --Midnight08 09:04, 17 July 2007 (CEST) ::::No, I don't need it anymore. --[[User:Edru_viransu|''Edru_viransu]]'//'[[User talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]'\\''' 09:14, 17 July 2007 (CEST) mini skill bars this becomes this just change the skill names in the bars and youre set - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:52, 19 July 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 22:53, 19 July 2007 (CEST) blah :Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 21:35, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Hope u don't mind if i copy/paste your the beginning of your userpage code to mine, since I share those tags. Lumpen 04:29, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Feel free to. I think I stole most of them at least partially from someone else, anyway. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:32, 2 August 2007 (CEST) wut i liek used this in RA and got glad pint hoe can it not be gud? [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:52, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :Despite knowing that you're being sarcastic, I'm going to ignore that knowledge and respond as if I thought you were serious. :Firstly, it's RA. You can win with anything there. Secondly, even in (relatively) higher-level arenas, such as HA, good players can win with retarded builds(in fact, I know some people that have held halls with 8x Touch rangers and other ridiculous builds). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 22:42, 3 August 2007 (CEST) im trying to earn my deer too, 29 fame and counting =P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ) }. 00:26, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :I have about that. I'm not really trying to gain it, but I do want to get it at some point. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:32, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::Heh, don't worry. I am not hugely ranked, as I do not much like HA. I have done it a few times, for friends who needed Monks or a frontliner for their teams, but I generally try to avoid it when possible. Might join/create an HA guild in the future however :). Ya never know. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:17, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::Heh, that's mainly when I've done HA (at least, mainly when I've done HA for reasons other than being bored and having absolutely nothing else to do, so I join some random PUG). Ran a necro for an interesting deadly arts spike, once. Still wish I had paid attention to what skills the sins were using, beyond the one augury, the sometimes-used sig of toxic shock, and and dancing daggers. It killed stuff, is all I remember. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 07:22, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I have run many interesting builds in HA, but HA involves less strat and more random killing. Kinda like AB. Did I mention I never do AB? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:26, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::::AB iz fun. Then again, that may be because Cripshotting is inherently very fun, particularly if you stick stuff like Recall in your build. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 07:30, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Expunge Enchantments is a shitload of fun in AB as well. Works great on stupid 55s that sometimes try to AB; works great on stupid OF tanks that sometimes try to AB; works great on stupid Shadow Form 'Sins that sometimes try to AB; and is quite funny when used on the previously mentioned Recall. Touch, wave goodbye, and "don't come back until you've figured out a different strategy!". --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:57, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Monies Although I'm not an avid GW player I do make a fair share off of farming, I wouldn't mind giving you a share of the items or cash for the things you intend to do. For example there's a stormbringer that's been wasting away in my bank for about 3 months now. About an easy 5k that can help you a bit. Wyvern 00:03, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :Stormbringer's worth 5k? I need to sell mine, then. I don't think I'm going to accept any "donations" or gifts until I start playing GW regularly again, though. However, if any of my(very-small) collection of things I don't want that are semi-valuable are something you might want to buy, that would be a great way to help me stop being poor, I suppose, as would giving some advice on farming that could be done without much investment needed with either my necro(can already farm minotaurs and griffons in the deserts, although I'm unsure if they're actually worth farming) or ritualist(can already do Rt/Me VwK farming with him, but don't really know what to farm with it). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:19, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::I have no clue, err... I'll just harass you when I log on. But first, update downloads. Wyvern 00:30, 4 August 2007 (CEST) WTB your hydra, are they still 15k? I don't know or care, that's my offer >:U Wyvern 04:39, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :Sure. I've no clue how much they're worth. I'll probably be on for the next 45 minutes, if you want to buy it tonight. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:44, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::Mmhmm, I'll be on in a jiffy (do people still use that word?). Just need to finish up one more edit. Oh and you're still getting that fungal wallow, whether you want it or not. Wyvern 04:46, 6 August 2007 (CEST) What a coincidence, I farm warrior enemies in my spare time. I'll send you any tomes that drop, not like I have a warrior. Wyvern 01:08, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :Cool, thanks. By the way, do you have any clue about how much a Crippling req 10 15^50 shadow blade with +30 fortitude on it is worth? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 01:13, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry pal but I know absolutely nothing about prices, that's why every time I get a item I wind up just having my friend sell it and give him 25% of the profit. Hopefully someone can help you out, but if you're thinking about creating one I'll keep an eye out for those mods. Wyvern 06:42, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :::I've got one I don't use anymore. Don't know how much it would cost though. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 07:17, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Inscrib? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:20, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Nope, I got in the FoW. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 07:31, 9 August 2007 (CEST) Uh, I have a q10 inscrib fellblade for you to buy... I need cash wanna get back my kuuny >.< I miss it already after buying a colossal >.> Anyways PM me ingame, ill drop the price by like 10k for you lol--75.36.132.5 06:39, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :I've got all the swords I need, actually. Sorry. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 06:42, 19 August 2007 (CEST) k, np I just wanted to sell it off >.<--Shadow Sin 06:46, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Thank You For Welcoming Me I do appreciate the warm welcome lol. Already a user on GuildWiki (and found it kinda irritating that I had to re-sign up for this site as well) but oh well. Isk8 05:19, 5 August 2007 (CEST) * And also thanks for fixing the link in my page lol. Html is not my strong-point. Isk8 15:27, 5 August 2007 (CEST) :No problem, it's not html, mostly, that one would be using here, anyway. You might want to look at to get an idea of how to do stuff with wikicode. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 21:28, 5 August 2007 (CEST) Rating... On this build you said it has no deep wound. This is easy to confuse, but you can use impale because it is a skill, not a spell. Please change your rating, and thanks. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 15:39, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :You'd think I would've realized that... :/ The build's still bad, though, but slightly less bad. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 22:19, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::actually the build is really good. It is great at taking down monks in smaller arenas, as typically there is only one. You spike them down like nothin. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 22:21, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::This is because most monks in smaller arenas are bad and don't know how to preveil. Builds that rely on the enemy being bad are bad, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:11, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Hero battles is good, cuz monks are dum ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 23:16, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I don't play Hero Battles. If I want obsessive micromanagement, I'll play Starcraft or some other RTS. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:29, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Starcraft >other RTS games —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 09:07, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::GOLIATH ONLINE —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 09:28, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Battlecruiser Operational. OWAIT -Auron 10:01, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::●█〓██▄▄▄▄▄▄----● >>1 :::::::::▄▅██████▅▄▃▂ :::::::::██████████████ :::::::::◥⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲◤ :::::::::IDENTIFY TARGET —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 10:04, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Battlefield 2142! Try playing as the Commander for a round in that game. If you can finish a round on a 64-man server without at least one guy yelling at you for being an idiot who can't command, then you're a success. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 20:34, 11 August 2007 (CEST)